The embodiments herein relate generally to a magazine holster for quick loading of firearms. Prior to the embodiments of the disclosed invention magazine or clip holstering systems are inefficient and hard to grab for the user. The system described here of magazine holster allows the user to insert magazines into their firearm quicker than most popular magazine or clip holstering systems. It allows for quick reloading by allowing the magazine or clip to hang from the user in a position more readily available to be inserted into a firearm than traditional magazine or clip holstering systems. The magazine holster does this by using several piece holstering systems held together via one or more quick release fasteners. Thus the embodiment described here solves the problem by reducing the effort and time required to reload the magazine or clip into the firearm.